Past and Present
by RainbowEmoCat
Summary: 2D and Murdoc were in a relationship in the past but Murdoc, confused about his feelings had cut the relationship off, leaving 2D heartbroken. He thinks Murdoc just used him like he does with most people but is that really all there is to it?
1. Chapter 1

The first thing he felt as he woke up was pain. 2D let out a small whimper and turned onto his side, curling up in a ball while he pulled at his own hair. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, he thought to himself, stupid fucking migraines. He gasped sharply as there was a loud knock on his bedroom door, sending another wave a pain through his skull.

"Hey Dullard! I thought I told you practice starts early today! Get your scrawny ass out here!''

Tears dripped down the azure blue haired boys' cheeks as he closed his eyes, in far too much pain to reply to Murdoc. The green skinned satanist pounded on the door, his patience wearing thin.

"If you don't get the hell out here right-'

He was interrupted as a small japanese girl began to pull at his pant leg. She pointed at the door and began speaking in japanese, none of which Murdoc understood. He got the point though, the small girl wanted to see if 2D was ok. With a sigh, the older man reluctantly let her into the room.

She climbed up onto the bed and tilted her head to the side, curious as to why her close friend was curled up in a ball. She poked his cheek and moved to sit on the other side of him.

"Toochi?" she asked curiously.

"O-oh hey luv…" He mumbled, giving a weak smile to the sweet japanese girl.

"What wrong? Head hurt?"

"y-yea…. J-just leave me here for now, I'll be ok…" he mumbled and looked up at her.

She quickly shook her head no and laid beside him, not really knowing what to do. She reached out to hug him and snuggled against his chest as Murdoc stood leaning against the doorway, mumbling angrily to himself.

"Yo muds what's up? Thought we were practicing?"

Murdoc looked up as Russel walked toward him, drumsticks in hand.

"Oh hey… guess not since faceache over here has a stupid headache."

Russel peeked into the room, smiling at the sight of Noodle trying her best to comfort the singer. If he hadn't known them,he would have sworn they were brother and sister. They would always look out for each other and 2D was so protective over the little girl.

"Headache huh? You know that's your fault right?"

"Yea, yea, I know, fuck off." he grumbled angrily.

"Whatever just remember, it's not his fault he has those stupid migraines."

Murdoc glared at him as the larger man walked to the kitchen, most likely going to get something to eat. The satanist looked back at the two laying on the bed, his expression softening. Though he'd never admit it, he felt sorry for the lad. He was always so sweet but he almost never got treated so well in return, especially from Murdoc.

"H-hey Muds…?" camea weak voice.

Murdoc looked over to see the poor boy looking back at him tiredly. A faint blush lit up the satanists cheeks but he made sure to hide it.

"What do you want dullard?" he asked, trying to seem like his usual cruel self.

"C-can you get my pills and maybe another blanket…? Please…?"

"What makes you think I'd-..." he sighed and looked away. "fine…"

The older man turned to walk into the bathroom, searching for the pills before grabbing a blanket and heading back to the room. He smiled softly at the sight before him. The two had fallen asleep in the short time he was gone. He set the bottle of pills on the nightstand and covered the two up with the blanket, pausing to kiss the singers forehead before turning to walk out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

2d awoke as Noodle began to toss and turn, eventually waking up. The small girl snuggled further into the older singers' embrace, quite comfortable laying against his warm body. 2D let out a soft chuckle, his migraine now nothing but a memory.

"Morning little luv~" He said softly, gently kissing her forehead.

"Morning Toochi!" she giggles happily and nuzzled his shoulder affectionately.

He slowly sits up and looks around his room curiously, only to find Murdoc fast asleep in a chair on the other side of the room. 'Aww he's not so bad after all' he thought to himself and stood up, holding Noodle with one hand and a blanket in the other. He gently covered the satanist up and headed toward the kitchen.

He wasn't surprised to find Russel cooking over the stove. After gently setting the small japanese girl down, he walked up to the larger man and looked at the pan.

"What cha cookin Russ?" he asked curiously.

"Oh hey D, glad to see ya up. Just cooking a little snack you want some?"

He shook his head no and turned to search the cabinets instead. He sighed as he discovered they would have to go shopping later. Oh well not like it's much of a problem.

"So how ya feelin D?" He turned to look at the larger man as he spoke.

"Oh I'm feeling ok. Did Muds stay in my room the whole time I was sleepin?"

"Oh yea, he wouldn't leave. So unlike him don't cha think?"

The singer nodded silently and looked down as Noodle pulled at his pant leg. She pointed to the living room and smiled widely.

"Play video games?" she asked excitedly.

Knowing he could never refuse the girl, he agreed and headed to the living room with her. After a few hours of playing the girls video games and her almost smashing the controller out of frustration, the girl was obviously getting tired. 2D looked down at his watch. 8:57. Well, time for bed, he thought to himself.

"Time for you to get to bed, yea?" He asked softly to the yawning girl.

"Hei…" she mumbled as the azure haired man picked her up, carrying her toward her room.

By the time he had gotten the girl dressed and in bed, it was a few minutes after nine. 2D sighed and walked around the building for a while, simply out of boredom.

"Hey Faceache!" he stiffened and slowly looked back, thinking the satanist behind him was angry.

"y-yea?"

"I um… wanted to thank you… uh see ya"

and with that he turned to leave.


End file.
